Gigawatt Cheetur
Cheetur is a Mk VII Joe-Chassis Temproid who is capable of time travel, through the use of a pair of 1.21 gigawatt flux capacitors. He is also in no way, shape or form a Maverick nor is he infected with the Goth or Relic Virus. He was known to associate with Doctor Termight before he was infected by the Goth Virus. Cheetur originates from a timeline—considered the "original timeline"—where Tempo was unable to defeat Goth and was subsequently taken over, leading to a grim future in which "Gothempo" resided over with a titanium fist, with the extinction of humanity and everything generally post-apocalyptic in nature. Knowing he was intended to be decommissioned (die) in the original timeline anyhow, he instead chose to play the hero and sacrificed himself for the timeline's sake—thereby single-handedly setting up an alternate timeline (through which the series would progress). That being said, he was not about to be put down without a fight and made Tempo work for it, since it meant Cheetur had to die, which he was not exactly 100% pleased about. Statistics Gigawatt Cheetur, the timespanner *'Nicknames:' The Spanner, Jiggy McFly *'Affiliation:' A coherent timeline *'Hit Points:' 28 *'Level:' Unspecified *'Location:' California Behind the scenes *Cheetur is based on an cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus). **Cheetur's animal theme came second to his intention as a reference character. **The cheetah theme shows through through his orange coloration, with black stripes and splotches. King cheetahs are referenced through a trio of stripes down his back. Another obvious theming is the air intake vents on his helmet, taking the shape of feline ears, and the trio of helmet spike pairs - rperesenting whiskers - are also fairly obvious. Less obvious theming can be found in the gauntlet pads (representing the pads on a cat's foot) and his eye stripes. The spot directly above his eyes also references a cheetah's nose. *Cheetur is intended to be primarily a reference to the Back to the Future series. These are shown in the flux capacitors integrated into him, as well as various aspects of his body, which represent clothing worn by Marty McFly on the original film's poster: An orange vest, a jean jacket (represented by his torso's underbody being blue), and the use of goggles (representing sunglasses) instead of actual gems. **The Gigawatt title is pronounced like "jiggawatt" as a reference to Doc Emmett Brown's infamous mispronunciation of the word. The name "Cheetur" is based on the word "cheater" due to his ability to leave the arena, go find some dangerous object and then return to the battle with it. **He was chosen to be a cheetah for one primary reason: First and foremost, because the cheetah is considered to be the fastest land animal over short distances, which would make it the closest species to get up to 88 mph (another BttF reference). **The conceptual image of Cheetur is drawn in such a way as to physically reference the original Back to the Future poster. Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Time Travel Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Temproids